Happy Birthday Lady
by Jville
Summary: The team tries to plan a party for Elaina who's not in the party mood.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of UC UNDERCOVER. I only borrow then for a while. All other characters are mine and my friends. 

**Authors Note: I wrote this one day, just for fun. Its not very long but hopefully enjoyable.**

Written By: Jville

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LADY 

In the rear of an import/export business the UC team's van was parked down near the end of the alley. Inside the van were Cody, Monica and Sab; they were closely watching the monitors as the final part of a deal between Frank, Jake and their targets Rex Morton and Sam Martello took place. Frank and Jake were to supply a way for the two men to traffic drugs throughout the States without worry of detection by drug dogs. Frank and Jake were about to show them how they were going to transport the drugs for them.

Listening outside the rear door was Elaina. Alex was waiting at the front of the building for Jake to give them the signal to come in and arrest the men. Each had members of the SWAT team with them.

"Are you sure that the drug dogs can't smell the drugs through these things?" Morton asked pointing to the special statues that were constructed for the case. His partner Martello, three other men; one being a very large man were putting the drugs inside them.

"They are made of lead and are painted with a very heavy smelling paint that masks the smell of the drugs. We can even prove it to you," Jake said as Frank went in the small office and brought out a yellow Lab, after they had the drugs stored inside the statues. 

"Here's your proof," Frank said. "This dog was stolen from the training center a few months ago. If there are drugs here, he will find them."

"You guys stole a drug dog? You're thorough when you want to make a deal," Martello said, laughing.

"We want our customers to be satisfied of our claims," Frank said, as he walked the dog around each of the statues. 

"See he never picked up on anything," Jake said pleased that the dog cooperated.

"I'm sold," Morton said picking up a briefcase. "Here is your money and you'll get these shipped ASAP?"

"We want to see it put on the truck or whatever you're using to make sure we aren't double crossed," Martello told them.

"We're reparable business men for the most part and we'd never double cross our clients especially when they pay as well as you two do," Jake grinned looking at the cash in the briefcase.

"So when are you loading it?" Martello asked impatiently. 

"Well since your men are capable of lifting these boxes with your help too; we can do it now if you are in a hurry. Otherwise our men will be here in about a half hour," Frank told them.

"We'll help. I want this done as quickly as possible. We have people waiting on this shipment," Martello told them.

"Now is a good a time as any," Jake said, giving the signal for Elaina and Alex to come in with SWAT.

"Let's move!" Alex and Elaina's teams broke through the doors at the same time as Frank and Jake pulled their guns on Morton and Martello.

"You're busted. Federal agents," Jake announced showing his badge.

The big man that was helping them wasn't going peaceably. He threw Jake into Martello as a distraction. He was fired at by SWAT but was able to get past them and out the back door. Elaina and Alex went after him.

They didn't see him in the alley anywhere, nor did they hear him running in any direction. Cody, and the girls could not help because they didn't have any cameras set up that far down the alley. Monica came out to help search for the man. She and Alex took one side of the alley and Elaina went to the other. 

They searched the alley very carefully there was hardly any light in it. They came upon a dumpster, they approached it with caution. As they got next to it the dumpster, it moved suddenly knocking Alex down and out. Monica was able to move away before she was hit with it.

Elaina took a shot at the man. She saw him react to the shooting but kept on running. "Stay with her, Monica. I'll go after him." 

"Elaina, wait on Frank and Jake that guy is too big for just you!" Monica yelled after her but Elaina didn't stop. 

Frank and Jake came running toward Monica and Alex. "What direction did she go in?" Jake asked.

"Up the alley and they took a left into the side alley," Monica told them as Alex was waking up.

"Get her to the van," Frank ordered Monica as he and Jake took off to help Elaina.

Having heard Frank and Jake over the headset Elaina talked to them. "I'm half way down the side alley I can't see anything here. I'm not going…"

"Elaina!" Frank called her but there was no answer. Then he and Jake heard a scream. They ran into the alley but couldn't see any sign of Elaina or the man she was chasing. They slowly walked looking as best they could. Jake stepped on something and heard it snap. He looked down and it was Elaina's headset.

"No wonder she didn't answer," Jake whispered as they walked on. 

They heard movement among some boxes stacked in the alley. They looked and found the big man on top of Elaina. "Frank, is that you?" Elaina asked not being able to see him.

Frank and Jake moved the man off of her and they saw that she had used her knife to take him out. "Are you ok?" Frank asked her.

"Now that you got that big S.O.B. off of me I feel better," Elaina said trying to get up. Frank helped her. "Yow!" Elaina screamed as Frank took her arm.

"You're not ok. I want you and Alex to go get checked out," Frank told her.

"Whatever," Elaina said walking slowly away from him.

"Where are you going? I want to know what happened here," Frank asked catching up to her.

"I'm going back to the van. We can talk as we walk," Elaina said not stopping.  "I was talking to you he came up behind me. We fought over my gun and he threw me into the wall I lost my gun and radio. I kicked him where it hurts the most and got away momentarily. We fought some more and I grabbed my knife and he made the mistake of coming toward me, so I planted it where I knew he wouldn't get away."

"That's all that happened?" Frank asked wondering if there was more to it.

"Yes that's all. I got beat up; but I feel fine," Elaina said. "What else do you think happened?"

"I'm just concerned for you, that's all," Frank put his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't do that. I have bruises everywhere," Elaina pulled away from him and walked ahead of him to the van.

*****

As she got in the van she saw that Cody and Sabrina were playing with Koby. "I hope you gave him extra treats he deserves them he did a good job tonight," Elaina said. She sat down and Koby jumped on her. "Ouch! Get down, Koby!" Elaina scolded the dog. 

"Koby, come here. Sorry Elaina, did he hurt you?" Cody asked.

"Duh Cody! I don't think she would have reacted that way if he hadn't," Sab said to him. 

"I'll make sure he doesn't do it again," Cody said holding the leash shorter.

"I just wasn't expecting it is all. I'm ok," Elaina said forcing a smile.

Frank came in the van. "When Jake gets back you all can go home, I'm taking Alex and Elaina to get checked out. Let's go you two," Frank ordered. Elaina helped Alex out of the van and walked with her to the car.

*******

At the hospital Dr. Nathan came out to talk to Frank about Elaina and Alex. "Hello Frank. She's really bruised up but she said she told you that. She had a mild concussion and a few cuts and scrapes. She'll be good as new with a little rest. Alex has a concussion too but she'll be fine. She said she has a hard head."

"Thanks, Daniel. I better take them home so they can get that rest."

"Frank, make sure Elaina gets plenty of rest," Daniel winked at him.

"I promise, she will get nothing but sleep tonight," Frank laughed walking in the exam room.

"What's so funny?" Elaina asked buttoning her shirt.

"In a way, Daniel said to stay away from you tonight and I said I would."

"You are going to be right beside me tonight, so don't pay any attention to his orders," Elaina smiled.

"I promised you will get nothing but sleep tonight and I will keep it," Frank said.

"Ok, keep your promise and make one to me too."

"And what promise do I make to you?"

"Tomorrow, I want to be alone all day. So don't go planning anything for me."  

"Why would I plan anything for you?" Frank asked and then thought of why. "Oh, you mean your birthday. Don't you want your usual party, just the two of us and the kids?"

"No! I want to ignore this one. I feel old and I don't want to be reminded of just how old I am," Elaina explained.

"Since when do you feel old? You're not old. You're still young to me."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better and it doesn't. I should've been able to handle that guy better than I did. I've gotten out of shape being behind a desk. I don't want a damn party, so lets just change the subject." 

"Ok, we won't have your usual party, I promise," Frank agreed to her wishes, only to have his fingers crossed behind his back as he said it.

Alex came in the room. "Already to go, Boss."

"Let's go, old lady," Frank joked. Elaina poked him in the arm.

******

The next morning Frank got up and showered and dressed. He left Elaina sleeping as he went in to get Sarah ready for their day together.

Frank walked in Sarah's room to find her lying awake in her bed playing with her toys. "Hey Princess, want to go to work with Daddy today?" Frank signed as he talked to her.

"Really, me go too?" Sarah said, excitedly as Frank lifted her from the bed..

"Yes, Momma wants to stay by her self today so that means you have to go with me."

"Goody!" Sarah said as Frank put her down in front of him at the closet.

"So, what would you like to wear today?" Frank said, looking in the closet.

Sarah looked up and pointed. "Dis pease," Sarah pointed to a pair of bid overalls and a pink flower print shirt that was hanging with it.

"Nice choice." Frank took them off the hangers and handed them to her. Sarah took them over to a small chair and layed them in it. "Let's see you need underclothes and socks, don't you?" Frank went to the dresser and got out what he needed as Sarah started to get her nightclothes off. 

"Need any help, Dad?" Derek asked, walking in.

"Don't think so. We seem to have everything under control," Frank told him, helping Sarah with her nightshirt. 

"I'll go start breakfast. Is Mom up yet?" Derek asked before walking out.

"No. Let her sleep in today. You and Becky, do have plans, don't you?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Your Mom wants to spend the day alone. I also promised her I wouldn't plan the usual party for her," Frank winked at him.

"Well let me know if you need any help, not planning." Derek headed down to the kitchen.

Frank got Sarah dressed and as they were passing by he saw Elaina sitting up in bed trying to wake up.  

"Momma up!" Sarah wiggled in Frank's arms, so he to put her down. She went in and got in the bed next to Elaina and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Good morning, baby girl. I see Daddy got you ready except for your hair."

"She doesn't like me doing it," Frank said handing her a brush.

"Momma will make you look pretty." Elaina brushed her hair. "Now do you want it put up in a ponytail?"

"Yes. Pease," Sarah said.

"There's a pink ribbon in the vanity drawer," Elaina told Frank and he handed it to her. She tied up her hair and gave her a kiss. "All done, babe."

"Tank you," Sarah said and signed to her Mom. 

"You can sign it better than you say it," Elaina giggled. "Let's go fix breakfast."

"No need. Derek is doing it, you stay here, birthday girl. I'll bring a tray up." 

"Momma birfday?" Sarah asked.

"Yes it is. I haven't given Momma her birthday kiss yet," Frank walked over and kissed her.

"Me too, Momma," Sarah kissed her again and this time just signed 'Happy Birthday'." Frank picked up Sarah to go downstairs.

"Thank you both. Well, if I get breakfast in bed I think I'll nap while I'm waiting." Elaina curled up as they went out. "Oh, I'm glad they are out of here. I don't think I could have stood the pain much longer," Elaina said quietly to herself gently rubbing her sore muscles. She gingerly got out of bed and went over to the mirror. She pulled her gown straps down to look at her back. She saw huge bruises where she was slammed against the brick wall the night before.

Becky, Derek's girlfriend, came in seeing the door was open. She gasped at seeing the bruises. "I'm sorry, I should have knocked first."

 Elaina put her gown back up and turned to her. "I got beat up by a bad guy last night. I'll be ok," Elaina told her.

"They look pretty bad do they hurt much?" Becky asked.

"Yeah but don't tell Frank. I don't want him to worry about me," Elaina told her.

"Ok. I bet he knows how you feel without you telling him. He probably has gotten beat up before, too."

"Yes, he has. So how do you like living in this place?"

"Both you and Mr. Donovan have been very kind to me. I'm so happy, I was able to stay with Derek and not move thousands of miles away," Becky smiled at her.

"You truly love my son, don't you?" Elaina sat down on the bed motioning her to join her.

"Yes I do. I wish we could be married now but we have to wait until we turn 18," Becky said.

"I'd rather you waited longer than that. What's the rush to get married?" Elaina was curious.

"We just love each other so much. We want to be married, is that wrong to feel that way?" Becky seemed a bit angry.

"No, but it just seems like you're rushing into marriage. What about college, don't you want to go and graduate?"

"I can even after we're married. Derek is going, too," Becky told her.

"What if he becomes a federal agent? Are you willing to spend days and nights wondering if he'll come home in one piece?"

"We've talked about it. I think I can handle it. He has had to handle it with you and Mr. Donovan, so why can't I handle it?"

"How did you feel when he was kidnapped?"

"Guilty, that I caused it," Becky replied.

"You didn't cause it to happen. What I'm asking is how did you take the not knowing, if he'd be released."

"I cried most of the time and prayed a lot too."

"Be ready to do more of that when and if he becomes an agent," Elaina said as Frank came through the door carrying the breakfast tray.

"Better go have breakfast while it is hot, Becky," Frank told her.

"I will. See you later Mrs. Donovan," Becky left as Frank sat the tray in front of Elaina.

"Thank you, Love," Elaina said kissing him.

"For what the interruption or the food?" Frank wondered.

"Both. She was talking about marriage again. And I was trying my best to discourage her. I don't think it was working though," Elaina started to cough as she took a bite of the eggs. "Who cooked the eggs?"

"Derek, why?" 

"Too much pepper." Elaina took a drink of orange juice. "You can have them, I'll eat the toast and bacon."

"Leave them. I'll get everyone out of your way to have your time alone," Frank kissed her on the cheek and started to leave. "Don't forget you have lunch with Maria today." 

"So much for a quite day alone. I wish I hadn't agreed to that."

"Well you'll have most of it to yourself." Frank told her then left her to finish breakfast.

*******

She went in to shower and then got dressed. She carried the tray back down and saw that they had done the dishes before they had left. She poured another cup of coffee and went to the living room. She picked the photo album off the table where someone had left it as she did a picture fell out. 

The picture was the one of Maria and Miranda that she was given as a wedding present by a bitter Maria. She sat down and placed it in the album. The phone rang as she was looking through the album. "Hello, Double D East."

"Happy Birthday, Sis." Reese said then proceeded to sing her the birthday song. Right as he finished she hung up on him as she always did. It only took seconds for the phone to ring again. "Now that wasn't nice at all," Reese protested.

"You'd think after all these years you'd take the hint to stop," Elaina laughed. "No wonder Kim divorced you." This time Reese hung up on her. She called him back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just moody today.

"I'll forgive you **this** time. So where is the party tonight?"

"I'm not having a party tonight. I've given up on celebrating my birthday."

"You can't do that. You set up a tradition with your family and you can't break tradition it's bad luck."

"Anyone tell you, you are full of…."

"Hey watch your month," Reese interrupted her.

"Shit. There I finished it. I don't have to watch my mouth. I'm here all alone just the way I wanted it," Elaina told him.

"Why did you want to spend the day alone, you depressed?"

"I had a rough night last night when we were on a case. I got beat up by a big guy."

"Not too bad I hope."

"Not really I have bruises and a few cuts."

"So I guess that would depress you, to have that happen the night before your birthday."

"It certainly didn't put me in a party mood. Listen, I want to get back to doing nothing," Elaina said trying to end the call.

"Ok, you take care of yourself and try to have some fun today," Reese said to her.

"I will do my best, Brother. Love you."

"Love you too, Sis. Bye." 

Elaina hung up and went back to the photo album.

*******

At headquarters Frank and Sarah arrived as Jake did. "Oh, so you brought the big guns today to keep us in line," Jake said, seeing Frank getting Sarah out.

"Yes and you better obey all her commands. Believe me she's a tyrant and runs a tight ship," Frank joked.

"Well, I've butted heads with the best, so one more won't phase me," Jake laughed. "Sarah, are you going to boss us around today?"

"Jake silly," Sarah giggled as Jake made faces at her.

"Ok, let's get inside. Daddy has things to do," Frank carried her in then let her down to walk around. "Don't touch anything but your toys unless a grown-up tells you it's ok."

"Okie, Daddy." Sarah pulled her knapsack along behind her as she walked to the table where Monica was sitting.

"Hi Sarah. How are you today?" Monica asked helping her in a chair.

"Me boss," Sarah told her.

"You are?" Monica looked up at Frank. "She got a promotion over you and Elaina, did she?" 

"Temporary boss. Elaina wanted some time to herself, so I brought her here, since all we have is paperwork."

"She'll make the day move by faster," Monica said.

"Not too fast I hope. I have a party to plan and have to think of a present, too," Frank told her.

"Party? Did someone mention a party?" Alex said, walking in on the conversation.

"Elaina's birthday is today, she doesn't want to celebrate it. I promised I wouldn't plan the usual party with just me and the kids," Frank said.

"So you are planning a different type of party, so she won't catch you in a lie," Alex said.

"I didn't lie I said these exact words: 'I will not plan the usual party.' So she shouldn't be too surprised when she finds out she's going to have a party," Frank smiled, devilishly.

"Hope we aren't in her line of fire when she finds out," Jake said.

"Where are Cody and Sabrina?" Frank asked.

"They went to remove the equipment from the building we used," Monica answered as she played with Sarah.

"Good. Can you keep an eye on Sarah, I have a few calls to make?"

"Go ahead, we'll take care of her," Jake said.

"I don't suppose any of you know what Elaina would like for a present?" Frank asked.

"Nope. But we'll think on it for you," Alex told him, sitting down with Sarah and Monica.

"Thanks," Frank left them and went to his office to make his calls.

******

It was noon when Maria showed at the ranch to pick up Elaina. Elaina came to the door with the phone in her hand. She motioned for Maria to come in.

"Mom, Maria is here to take me out to lunch, I have to go now.  Yes, I'll tell her. Good bye, Mom," Elaina hung up the phone and sighed deeply.

"Aunt Liz giving you a hard time about something?" Maria asked sitting down.

"I made the mistake of telling her I wasn't celebrating my birthday today and she took offense to it. She says hello to you, too."

"Why don't you want to celebrate, this is your day to prove to the world that you exist," Maria said cheerfully.

"Hell, if they don't know I exist after 41 years, I don't care if they find out or not," Elaina said, bitterly.

"Jake told me what happened last night. How are you feeling?" 

"I feel as if I ran into a brick wall. Wait a minute. I did run into one as the guy threw me up against it," Elaina said.

"From what Jake said you're lucky nothing more serious happened to you. What possessed you to go after the guy alone?"

"I had a lack of good judgment, like you've never done that before." 

"Let's not get nasty. I know I made mistakes," Maria told her.

"Sorry, I said that. Do we really have to go out?"

"Yes you promised I could treat you to lunch, so let's go. I have to drop off the deposit at the bank. I forgot to do it on the way here."

"Old age hitting you too?" Elaina quipped as they went out the door.

"Just shut up and get in the car," Maria laughed.

**********

They drove to the bank and Maria parked across from it. "Want to be my bodyguard, since I'm carrying this money?" Maria asked, holding the deposit bag up.

"Sure, I have my gun with me, in my bag." They both got out and went in the bank. "Busy place," Elaina said as they got in the shortest of the three lines.

Maria looked around as she stood waiting in line, she observed that a couple of the men standing in two different lines where acting suspicious. She turned to whisper to Elaina, but saw she had noticed them too.

"Elaina, I have a weird feeling." 

"I know, don't worry. Let it play out. The last thing we need is for them to find out about us," Elaina whispered to her.

"Are you nuts, we should do something?" Maria said, surprised at her reaction.

"What if we're reading it wrong?"

"All right, if I get shot it's your fault," Maria turned back around.

"Oh good grief. I'll do something, take my gun," Elaina whispered in her ear. Elaina knew she'd be better at hand to hand defense than Maria. "Follow my lead and we may get out of this alive," Elaina joked.

"Oh God! What are you planning?" Maria took her gun but Elaina ignored her question.

"I have a question! Is there anyone in here that wants to rob this bank?" Elaina asked, very loudly.

"Oh man, she has gone off the deep end," Maria said.

"Well, is there? If there is, will you please get it over with. I have a birthday lunch to go to and I don't want to be here all day," Elaina insisted, looking at one of the men they observed.

The two men turned and ran from the bank. Elaina started laughing, as did everyone in the bank.

"Ma'am that was a hell of a risk you just took with our lives," one of the older men said, standing behind them.

"I'm a federal agent. I knew what I was doing, whether you think it was a risk or not. The situation would've been taken care of peaceably," Elaina informed him.

"You're only one person. How would you have taken both of them out?"

"I'm not alone in here, I had back up, you just didn't know it," Elaina took her gun back from Maria. "Thanks for holding on to it."

"She had your gun? What where you going to use?" the man asked her, still not convinced she was capable.

"Mister, as a federal agent, I'm trained to use my wits and my physical abilities as well as weapons. Would you like me to demonstrate what would've happened to them?" Elaina got in his face.

"Umm. No, Ma'am. I believe you could've held your own with them."

"Damn straight. Now let's get this line moving. I have a lunch to go to. Elaina turned around and saw that Maria was staring at her with her mouth open. "What!?"

"You had no plan whatsoever, did you?" Maria asked stunned.

"Not really. I was making it up as I went along, but you didn't get shot and the bank robbers ran away. Your next," Elaina turned her to the teller.

"Thank you for keeping us from being robbed today," the bank manager said, coming up to Elaina.

"Hey no problem, just doing my job," Elaina said as Maria finished her business. "Make sure you get a copy of their faces to the police right away, before they try another bank.

"I already called them Mrs…"  He held out his hand.

"Special Agent Elaina Donovan," She shook his hand. "The police chief knows where to find me if he wants me." Elaina and Maria left the bank, as soon as they got out the door they both started to laugh more.

"That was fun. But next time at least try to think of a plan first, then react," Maria suggested.

******

Back in his office Frank got off the phone and went downstairs with the rest of the team. Sab and Cody had returned and Sab was playing computer games with Sarah.

Frank was laughing as he came downstairs. "Want to here the latest news from Chicago PD?"

"Sure if it's that funny, it must be good," Alex said.

"Seems there where these two guys in a bank downtown and they were going to hold it up. The bank manager didn't have a clue until someone asked if there was anyone there to rob the bank."

"You're kidding the robbers asked that?" Monica asked

"No, it was a customer wanting to hurry up and get out of the bank or so the story goes," Frank said, still laughing.

"I can't believe that," Cody said. "What happened to the would be robbers?"

"They thought the customer was crazy or a cop, so they ran out of the bank, taking nothing."

"Are you serious? Did that really happen?" Jake thought he was joking.

"I swear on Sarah's life it's true," Frank said. "Want to hear the rest of it?"

"You mean there's more?" Monica was curious as to what more there could be.

"The person that asked the question turned out to be a Federal agent."

"Now, I know it has to be a joke. What are the odds of a Fed ending up in the middle of a bank robbery?" Jake said.

"Very good, if you are Elaina and Maria," Frank said, looking at their surprised faces.

"Momma?" Sarah heard her mother's name.

"Yes princess, I was talking about Momma."

"You were? What were you saying about me?" Elaina came into the main area.

"Momma!" Sarah went running over to her. Elaina picked her up ignoring the pain.

"Hi there, Sweetie. I missed you and had to stop and see you. Plus, tell your father to stop planning my birthday party."

"I'm not planning your birthday party," Frank said, innocently.

"Oh really? Why did the chef ask Maria when the Donovan party wanted the cake served?"

"Ok, so I was planning a small party. I'll cancel it," Frank said, disappointedly.

"Thank you, Love. I have to go. Maria is waiting in the car for me. Do you want me to take Sarah home?"

"NO!" the whole team said it with Sarah signing it.

"Excuse me? You all want her here, why?"

"We like having her here. Yeah she's making the day pass by fast," Sab said.

"Are any of you getting work done here?" Elaina wondered. 

"Yeah, we take turn keeping her occupied," Jake said.

"Ok, she can stay. I'll go home and enjoy the peace and quiet. By the way, what were you talking about when I came in?" Elaina asked.

"Your little trip to the bank has gotten back to us," Monica told her, starting to laugh again.

"Oh that. I had fun, scared the wits out of Maria by doing it. Hey, as my cousin put it, this is my day to show the world I'm here. I at least showed a bank full of people I am," Elaina laughed.

"That you did, Sweetheart. Don't ever do that again," Frank said, kissing her.

"Ok Sarah, you go play. Momma, will see you and Daddy later," Elaina put her down and she went back to Sab to play computer games.

"I'll walk you out. I need to cancel with Maria," Frank said, escorting her out to the car. "Cancel the plans Maria, since she knows," Frank said as he went to Maria's window.

"I figured as much, sorry they were ruined. The chef didn't know she was the one the party was for."

"It's probably for the best. Now she won't kill me for having one against her wishes." 

"Honey, I keep telling you, I'd never kill you. I'd only make your life a living hell," Elaina said, smiling.

"Like you don't already." Frank said, quietly.

"What did you say?"

"The hearing is starting to go. I guess she's getting old," Frank quipped.

"One more remark from you Mr. Donovan and I'll get out of this car and kick your ass," Elaina threatened.

"I think I better get the car started and leave before she does it," Maria smiled and started the car.

"Good bye, ladies and drive safe," Frank said as Maria pulled away.

******

Back inside the team was working on Plan B for the party. This plan was to have the party at Sab and Cody's apartment. Sab was to get Elaina there by telling her she needed help picking out a wedding dress.

"Are you sure, she'll fall for that?" Jake asked.

"She should, that's a major decision and she knows I wouldn't ask if I didn't really need her help."

"Besides, Elaina loves picking out wedding dresses," Frank told them as he joined the conversation.

"So, what about the cake and food?" Cody asked.

"Maria will have it delivered, she knows the plan," Frank answered.

"Sab, can you handle Maria being there?" Alex asked.

"She won't be there. That's why she spent time with Elaina today. She knew if there was a party Sab would be invited and it would cause tension for each of them," Frank explained.

"She could have come, we have an understanding of sorts," Sab told him.

"Maria wanted to do it this way," Frank told her. "She thought about your feeling as well as hers."

"Well, I guess I should wait a while and then put things in motion," Sab said.

"Give her an hour or so. She may get suspicious any more or less time," Frank suggested.

******

Elaina went out to exercise Sahara and White Sand. She was finally able to put a saddle back on Sahara a few days ago and wanted to go riding today. When Sahara saw her, she knew what was going to happen and she walked over to the stables with White Sand walking beside her. 

"Hey girl, want to go out with a rider today? Now take it easy on me though, I'm a little sore today," Elaina talked to the horse as if it would talk back. Elaina saddled her and then rubbed her arm muscles from the strain of lifting. "That wasn't the smartest thing to do, was it?"  

Elaina made sure her cell phone was turned on in case of an emergency and then got on Sahara and rode her out into the field to ride. She was getting her up to a good run when her cell phone rang and she pulled up.

"Who dares to interrupt me, today?" Elaina answered seeing the caller ID.

Sab laughed at the other end. "Sorry, but I have a dilemma and I need your help, if you would."

"What kind of dilemma? How to get me to your place for a party?" Elaina joked.

"How? I mean. Oh shit, you know now?" Sab said, aggravated. 

"Actually, I was just kidding, but I take it you did have something planned again?" Elaina apologized.

"Yes, we did but we'll cancel it," Sab said, sounding depressed.

"Oh hell. I'll come to the party. It's meant to be, if everyone is going to all this trouble, even though I said no."

"You will? You're not too mad, are you?" Sab asked being a little more cheerful.

"If I am, I'll get over it before tonight, I promise. Now can I go back to riding?"

"Yes you can and thanks for giving in."

"You're welcome. Bye," Elaina disconnected.

*****

"Sorry I blew the surprise, but she did finally agree to the party at my place," Sab smiled.

"You did good. I'm proud of you," Cody said giving her a kiss.

"Cody kiss Sabeana!" Sarah giggled.

"She knows the rules?" Jake asked.

"No, she just likes to make observations," Frank said, picking her up. "You trying to get them in trouble?"

"No," Sarah said, shyly. "I want kiss Cody, too."

"Oh, I don't think Sab will want you kissing her boyfriend," Frank told her smiling.

"I don't think she'll mind," Cody said going over to kiss her. Sarah giggled and looked at Sab.

"Two timer," Sab teased Cody.

"So do we have any ideas for gifts yet?" Frank asked.

"We made a list and each of us are going to go to a different place, so we don't duplicate," Alex said.

"Sounds like a good plan, so where am I shopping?" Frank asked.

"Jewelry was the best we could do for you," Jake told him.

"I have a suggestion. She doesn't have a mother's ring, you could get her one of those," Monica suggested. "My mom has one with all of our birthstones in it. They have a lot of designs to choose from."

"I like that one. I may do that. Thanks Monica." 

"So, does Elaina like electronics?" Cody asked.

"Can't say that she does," Frank answered. "She does use her computer at home a lot."

"Could she use an upgrade on it, I could do that for her?" Cody asked.

"She has been complaining about it locking up on her lately," Sab said having remembered Elaina mentioning it.

"We could do that together then," Cody suggested.

"If I can't think of anything else, I guess we can," Sab agreed.

"Let's go shopping!" Frank said, getting Sarah ready.

"Are you sure you can handle her alone?" Sab asked Frank. "Elaina says if she sees the toy store she puts up a hell of a fight to go."

"I'm more than capable of handling my own daughter," Frank assured her.

"Famous last words," Sab said, walking out with Cody.

********

Later when Elaina came in from her ride she heard yelling in the living room. She walked in to find Derek and Becky arguing.

"I want to go visit my parents I need to get them to sign some papers for my college tuition. It's not like I'm going to be staying there," Becky said.

"You didn't have this idea until you saw Steve again. Why are you so desperate to go talk to your parents you can mail them the forms to sign."

"Steve has nothing to do with my wanting to see my parents," Becky told him. "It's been almost a month since I saw them last."

"What's going on in here?" Elaina asked, walking in to stand between them. "Derek, I asked a question."

"She wants to go running to her mom to tell her about seeing one of her old boyfriends."

"I thought Derek was your first boyfriend?" Elaina asked Becky.

"He was. Steve is who I was seeing when we broke up. I'm not going to be doing what he said. I just want to see my parents, is that so wrong?" Becky asked.

"No it isn't. If it's bothering you so much Derek, that she talks to an old boyfriend, I wonder do you trust Becky?" Elaina asked her son.

"I do trust Becky. I just don't think she's over her feelings for this other guy."

"I **am** over him, you're just jealous," Becky countered.

"You've been talking about him ever since we met for lunch. I don't want to hear anymore about him," Derek went to walk upstairs.

"Derek Collin Donovan, you sit your ass down," Elaina ordered him. "You say you're not jealous, that you trust her. You're not making me believe that by the way you're acting. She was talking about him to you, so she wasn't hiding anything from you. You're only seeing her with him, you're not seeing it for what it was, a couple of old friends talking to one another."

"Mom, with all due respect, you didn't hear the way she was talking about him. I can tell by the way she spoke, she still has feelings for him."

Becky was shaking her head no and tears were forming in her eyes. "I can't take this. I'm going to my room and pack. I'm going to go visit my parents. When he figures out he was wrong, I **might** come back," Becky ran upstairs.

"Go apologize to her, Derek," Elaina told him.

"Let her go and then she'll see that I'm right." Derek went in the kitchen.

"Derek, you're as bull headed and stubborn as I am. If you don't talk to her, you may just lose her permanently." Elaina followed him in.

"She'll be back, when she knows I was right," Derek insisted.

"Derek, you're an idiot when it comes to women."  Elaina left him to think about the situation.

*******

At the mall the team went their separate ways and were to meet back at the courtyard outside when they were through.  Monica and Alex chose clothing as their gift. Sab had told them Elaina's size having spent more time with her. Cody and Sabrina went to the computer store to look in it. Jake went to the antique shop where he met up with his Mom, Allison. Frank and Sarah headed for the jewelry shop.

"Ok Princess, let's pick out a ring for Momma." Frank walked over to the counter and looked at the displays of the mother rings. Sarah saw a glittering necklace near by and made a grab for it but Frank turned her away from it before she took it. "No, Sarah!"

"Can I help you, Sir?" the sales clerk asked.

"I'd like to take a closer look at the mother's rings please," Frank said trying to hold Sarah from going after the necklace again. "Sarah, mind Daddy and leave that alone."

"She likes the necklaces. She has good taste at such a young age." The sales clerk brought out the rings for Frank.

"She just likes to play with them," Frank said, picking one of the rings up. "Sarah, what do you think of this one?" 

Sarah looked at the ring then shook her head no.

"Ok." He put that one back and picked out another one. "I like this one, do you?" 

"Okie," Sarah said, not paying much attention to him.

"I guess it will be this one," Frank told the clerk.

"What stones do you need in it?" The clerk asked.

"Let's see, Sarah, your birthday was in April and Derek's is in September."

"That would be a diamond and a sapphire. It will be a few minutes. Feel free to look around."

"I think, I better get you away from the counter, before I have to buy more than we came for," Frank told Sarah walking over by the entrance.

"Toys!" Sarah said looking across the mall. "Toys, now!" Sarah demanded trying to break free from Frank. 

"Not yet, let's get Momma's present first and then we'll go over there," Frank said trying to calm her but it didn't work. Sarah started to cry and rant about toys. "Sarah, I promise. I'll take you in a few minutes."

Cody and Sab were on their way to the courtyard when they heard Sarah. "Frank's having fun right about now," Cody said, listening.

"He said he could handle her, so I guess he will," Sab said as she kept walking to the shop. She looked in and saw Frank talking to Sarah but she was still having her tantrum.

"I think he's handling it pretty well, let's go before he sees us," Cody said as they walked by.

The clerk came out with the ring for Frank to inspect and pay for it. "I take it she saw the toy store?" the clerk asked.

"Afraid so," Frank managed to get his wallet out and his credit card to pay for the ring. When the clerk was finished Frank had to figure out how to hold Sarah and sign the receipt.

"I can hold her for you a minute," the clerk offered.

"Just hold the paper. I can sign it." Between the two of them he was able to sign it. He put the ring in his pocket and walked over to the toy store with Sarah. She quickly quieted down and started looking at the many toys. "I know this is a mistake." Frank said to himself.

"Dis one, Daddy?" Sarah pointed to a giant stuffed panda.

"Ok are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yep," Sarah smiled big.

Frank took the stuffed animal and paid for it. Then he walked out to the courtyard with the others. He saw that Sab and Cody were the only ones there so far. Sab started laughing when she saw him carrying Sarah and the panda.

"I see Sarah got her mommy a present, too?" Sab said, trying to stop laughing.

"Yes, she did," Frank said. "Elaina is going to love this." Frank patted the panda and laughed.

*******

Later that night at Sab and Cody's apartment Elaina arrived at the party with Frank and kids. 

"The guest of honor has arrived," Cody announced as she walked in. "Where's Becky?"

"She went to visit her parents. I'll tell you the details later. This isn't going to be some big party is it?" Elaina asked in a complaining way.

"No it's just our team, your family and Allison. We didn't think you'd want a big party, so we kept it very small," Cody explained.

"Thanks because I like small intimate parties best for my birthday." 

"Then you'll like this one a lot," Sab told her. "Is it safe to hug you?"

"Very carefully please."

"Happy Birthday, Lainie," Sab said using her friends nickname.

"You're getting use to that, aren't you."

"You don't mind do you?"

"Nope, I like it," Elaina smiled and hugged Sab. "So, is there going to be music for dancing?"

"Would I have a party without music?" Cody scoffed at the notion. He went over and turned on the stereo.

They all danced and had fun. Sarah dance with anyone and everyone until she fell asleep on the couch with Koby. Elaina went out on the balcony to get some fresh air. She was leaning over the edge to look at the street below when Allison came out to talk to her.

"You're not thinking of jumping are you?" Allison asked.

"No! I was just looking at the view. So who ask you to talk to me? Frank, Sab, Who?" Elaina wondered.

"You know them all too well. They're worried about you. Reese called me this morning, then Frank about an hour later. Then Sabrina called this afternoon."

"Reese called you? God! I must've scared everyone not wanting a party. True, I was wallowing in self pity for a while today but I pulled myself out of it."

"Was this before or after the bank thing?" 

"You heard about that, did ya?" Elaina laughed thinking about it. "Actually, during it."

"So what was your plan of action if they had held up the bank?"

"I would've handled it with my training."

"You had no idea, did you?" Allison asked.

"No. I was winging it," Elaina smiled.

"Momma." Sarah called to her.

"Hey honey, did the party wake you?" Elaina signed and talked to her.

"Hold me," Sarah said, still sleepy.

"Ok," Elaina carefully picked her up. Frank was watching and came over to them.

"Do you want me to hold her?"

"No, she came looking for me. I can hold her just fine," Elaina could hear that she was already back asleep.

"I think she missed her nap today and is wore out," Frank said, rubbing Sarah's back.

"She was with you all day, you don't know if she took her nap?" Elaina asked.

"I was busy. I asked everyone to look after her," Frank confessed.

"They're not your private babysitters. When you take her, she was your responsibility."

"Yes Mother. I know that," Frank countered. 

"Hey you two, don't start arguing," Allison scolded them.

"Sorry. I'm a little cranky. I missed my nap." Elaina smiled. "Forgive me, Love, for what I said to you," She apologized to Frank.

"Why don't you go open your presents and then we can go home."

"I think I can handle that. I guess you gave them all time to go shopping," Elaina said walking to the table filled with presents.

"We had a field trip of sorts," Cody informed her.

"You all went together?" Elaina asked, wondering.

"Well yeah, it was fun we didn't know what to get you. So we all made a list so we wouldn't duplicate a present," Alex explained the plan.

"I never realized that shopping could become a planned mission but then again it was a good plan," Elaina told them. "I just have one question who took Sarah shopping?"

They all looked at Frank and laughed. "Oh, she and I had a great time together."

"I'm sure you did." Elaina knew what it was like to shop with her but Frank had never tried it before without any help.

"Even when she was ranting wanting toys?"  Sab asked, winking at Elaina.

"How did you know she did that?" Frank asked.

"We just happen to walk by, when all hell broke loose," Sab admitted.

"The thought never occurred to you that I might've needed a little help?" Frank asked.

"This is a quote: 'I'm more than capable of handling my own daughter.' unquote." Sab reminded him of his words.

"Fine, use my words against me," Frank said.

"So she gave you the royal treatment. Now you know why I'm exhausted after taking her shopping by myself," Elaina smiled and kissed Sarah. "Good girl, you really showed Daddy who was boss." 

"By the way the big panda bear at the house is your present from her but she's keeping it in her room," Frank told her.

"I figured that out on my own, when I saw you smuggling it in, while I was getting ready,"  Elaina giggled remembering the sight. "Ok who's present do I open first?"

"This is from Mom and me," Jake said giving her their present. Elaina opened the box to find and antique lace shawl. 

"Jake, Allison it's beautiful, thank you very much." Elaina placed it back in the box carefully. "Ok, give me another one."

Alex handed her another box. "This is from Monica and me," Elaina opened the box and found a black dress with silver sequins. There was a purse to match, with it.

"Thank you girls, this will come in handy. I have a banquet to go to next month, I'll wear it then."

"This is from Cody and me," Sab said handing her an envelope.

Elaina opened it and read the paper out load. "I'm entitled to a computer upgrade, by the two of you at my convince. That I'll cash in soon believe me."

"Now for my present," Derek said giving her a small box. Elaina opened it to find a locket. "Open it. I had pictures put in it."

Elaina looked inside to find a wedding photo of her and Frank and another photo of Derek and Sarah together. "I love it, Sweetie. Help me put it on." Elaina moved her hair up as Derek put the locket on her. "Thank you, Derek. I'll wear it always."

"I guess I'm the last one to give you your present. Happy Birthday, Lady!" Frank gave her the small package. 

Elaina opened it to find the mother's ring. "It's beautiful. Who helped you pick it out?"

"Sarah. She didn't like the first one, but she liked that one."

"Well, thank you all for such a nice party. I have to admit when this day started, I didn't want to celebrate it. I now realize that it's just a number that means nothing to me. I don't feel 41. I feel a lot younger and I'm not going to let what happen to me last night give me anymore doubts about my ability to do my job."

"Now that's the Elaina, we all know and love," Jake said.

"You love my wife?" Frank asked in a jealous tone.

"What's not to love?" Jake said playing along. "She's a beautiful lady, intelligent, a terrific singer, a very good cook, she's a good mother and friend to all of us."

"Thank you, Jake. That was a wonderful thing to say. I'd just like to thank God, that I'm **not** actually a mother to all of you. I have enough gray hair from my own children, let alone all of you," Elaina said with a straight face.

"Not that you let anyone see a gray hair on your head." Frank received a cross look from Elaina.

"See if I ever touch your gray hair up again," Elaina said.

"She has a great sense of humor, too," Cody added as they all started to laugh.


End file.
